Think Before You Do
by Ryxbantti
Summary: A mistake at a warlock's party leaves Stella in a sticky situation. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"What did you need to tell me?"

Isabelle sat on her bed across from me, glancing down at her perfect nails; making sure they stayed perfect.

"Are you sure you locked the door Izzy?" What I had to say wasn t something that needed to be heard by many, not yet at least. Izzy sighed.

"Yes Stella, I am very sure I locked the door. What is it you need to tell me, I am dying to know!"

My heart was flying around my chest. Oh god, how do I say this?

"I, I am.." I took a deep breath, "Izzy, I'm pregnant."

I choked the words out. Izzy s eyes widened as she sat looking at me with pure shock. My hands shook as we sat in silence, I nearly heaved a sigh of relief when she finally spoke, even though it wasn't the best thing ever, it was true.

"Stella, you are 15 almost 16! That is too young!"

"I know Izzy! I didn t mean to, it s not like I planned this out! It was a complete mistake."

"Do you even know who the father is?"

"Yeah, and that might be as big of a problem as having a child is."

I had had sex 3 times in my life time, the first 2 times having happened over a year ago. I definitely knew who the father of this child was. The third time I had sex was two months ago, it was at a party, a very prestigious party. Magnus Bane, The high warlock of Brooklyn holds elaborate parties quite often, and knowing him gets me invited to those parties. And that is where my mistake was made. I wasn't drugged, nor was I drunk. This was my doing and I was completely lucid for it.

"Oh damn, Stella. . . Who is it?"

Isabelle was now leaning forward. I didn't want to say the name, I wasn't ashamed of the guy, but I felt bad for those who will be affected.

"Izzy, it's Magnus."

"What! Magnus Bane? The warlock?"

I nodded slowly, "Yep, him."

"But, what about he and Alec. When did this all happen?"

Yeah, Magnus was dating Izzy's brother Alec, but this whole thing started about a month and half before they began dating.

"I had sex with Magnus before Alec and he started dating."

She sat and thought for a moment, then a whole new look crossed her face.

"Stella, this is bad. Really Really Really bad. I don t know if Magnus is one for customs, but then again they are pretty important to warlocks."

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven t studied downworlder customs have you?"

'No, not really. . ."

"Well, Stella. . . If anyone gets impregnated by a warlock, it is custom that the warlock marry that person. He is going to know right away what has happened, he actually has probably known longer than you have."

"But, what if I don't want to marry him I doubt he would want to marry me."

"That's not the point. It's custom, and it may be ruled that you marry him."

"So, I am being forced into marriage?"

"Yeah pretty much."

I buried my face in my hands, ashamed now that I knew how my future was set. Isabelle pulled me into her arms and held me there, her arms created a comforting setting.

Later, a firm hand knocked on the bedroom door 3 times.  
>"Go away, we don't want to talk." Isabelle yelled to the door.<br>"I think it s a fairly important matter that Stella and I should discuss, alone."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the voice. Magnus.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at Isabelle with a look of pure terror. Now my heart was really beating and I could feel my throat closing up, I knew it had to be done; but I didn't think I would ever be ready for the conversation.  
>"Isabelle I-"<p>

"Stella go, you need to talk to him. It has to happen some time, get it over with."

Isabelle cut me off before I could speak my fear. I took a deep breath and nodded.  
>"I'll be brave."<p>

"Good luck."

"Thank you." I got up off the bed and went to the door. I stood before it and held the door handle, I took another deep breath before I opened the door and slipped into the hallway.

I was met with Magnus standing close to me, his arms were crossed.  
>"Hi." My voice came out as a lame whisper.<br>"Hello darling, do you have somewhere we can go to talk in private?"

"Of course, follow me."

I took his hand that he put out towards me. We walked down the hall in silence until we reached my room, I opened the door and lead him in. He shut the door behind him and I let go of his hand. He walked to my bed and looked at it for a moment before he sat down on the edge of it. He patted the bed next to him, after a moment of hesitating I walked over and sat beside him.  
>"I'm sure you know what we need to talk about," He reached his hand up and wiped an old tear from my face, "I can tell you have been crying."<p>

I simply nodded. Magnus took my hand in his own two hands and held it.  
>"Stella, do you realize how serious the situation is?"<p>

"I never said it wasn't."

"I know, I just want to make sure you understood. Do you know anything about warlock traditions?"

"Somewhat. . . Isabelle told me a few things earlier."

I still couldn't manage more than a whisper. He leaned in and laid a light kiss on my lips, he kissed his way to my neck.  
>"Do you understand what we have to do then?" his voice being whispered into my ear sent shivers down my spine, I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped my lips.<p>

"Yeah."

I whispered. He brought his lips to mine again with full force. He pressed me into the bed and climbed over me. As we kissed he took my left hand in his right hand and laced our fingers together.

My left hand began tingling madly with Magnus's touch. I gasped and broke the kiss to look down at my hand, the tingling immediately stopped.  
>"What ha- You broke the spell, I must marry us now before a higher force gets involved."<p>

"Is this how warlocks marry?"

"Of course we use our magic Stella, why wouldn't we?"

"I-I don't know."

"It's okay. Now, shall we do this?"

My heart was racing again. I slowly nodded, he kissed me again and the tingling began. We kissed until the tingling began to dull. Magnus slowly pulled away and took our hands forward so I could see what had just happened. An intricate tattoo like marking that looked like lace had covered our middle fingers. They matched perfectly, and on the bottom Bane was inscribed into the pattern. It was slightly raised from the skin, not like a normal tattoo. And it seemed to have a property about it that glowed.  
>"Stella Bane, my beautiful wife."<p>

He murmured into my ear. My cheeks turned a bright red. I soon grew really tired, Magnus must have been wiped out from the magic as he fell asleep quickly. I nestled down next to him, my head resting on his chest and I let myself drift into a sound sleep. My first night spent with my new husband, I don t think I would ever get used to the thought of it. What would my family think?


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight peeking through the curtains in my bedroom woke me up from my deep sleep, it felt as though only a few minutes had passed. A warm body is pressed against my back and arms are wrapped around my abdomen. Magnus is sound asleep and his calm, slow breathing soothes me. I glance down and see our hands that are still linked, the matching marks laying against each other in our laced fingers. Last night I was terrified and dreading what would happen, but now the only emotion I can feel is complete content. I decide to lay in silence and allow Magnus to sleep longer; I don't know how much energy was sapped from him when he married us last night.

Not a lot of time passed before sweet kisses were being trailed down the back of my neck. I giggled when Magnus's breath tickled my neck.

"Good morning darling." He whispered softly.

"Morning, how are you so far?"

"I am wonderful, how about you?"

"Quite the same. . ."

"You sound hesitant, what's wrong?"

I sat up to look at Magnus directly, he too sat up to be closer to me. I sighed.

"Magnus, I am so happy, I really am. But what about Alec? What about the other section of my family that doesn't even know yet?"

Magnus reached up and gently pushed some hair behind my ear.

"I talked to Alec already, he understands. . . I promise he won't think ill of you. But I never got the chance to talk to the other part of the family. So that's something we will still have to do."

"Are you sure Alec is fine? He is probably crushed, oh god he is going to hate me."

"He isn't exactly happy, but he understands. He wont hate you; I promise."

Magnus kissed me gently, cupping my face in his large soft hands. My hands awkwardly lay in my lap.

The kiss began to intensify in a matter of minutes. Magnus's fingers soon became tangled in my long blonde hair. I snaked my arms up and around his neck and pulled him closer to me, I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked lightly on it in the kiss. Magnus moaned and then slid his hands from my hair down my front, pushing me down in a haste we landed in a heap on the bed. Magnus gently kissed down my neck, he stopped at my cleavage and slipped his tongue in between my breasts. I sighed, an 800 year old lover is a wonderful one, so experienced. His fingers sent electricity through my body as he slipped them down me until he reached my shorts, he unbuckled them and slowly dragged them down my legs and tossed them aside. He worked his hands up my tank top, sending wonderful chills down my spine. Those hands unlatched my bra and took it off along with my tank top.

"Magnus, please!" I was growing impatient, "Magnus please fuck me already… please."

"Mmm you don't need to tell me twice." He purred sexily. He began to unzip his jeans, he was large and very ready. The next hour was spent pleasuring each other for the first time as a couple.

Magnus petted my hair while I lay with my head rested on his chest. We both pant heavily, both drenched in sweat. I wanted to lay here forever and never have to face my family.

"Is something wrong dear?" How did Magnus know I was feeling anxious? I sat up and looked at him.

"I am just afraid of what everyone is going to think, Maryse doesn't even know I am pregnant.. She's going to kill me Magnus." I adjusted so that I was sitting on top of him. My finger traced soft patterns on his chest. He took both of my hands into his hands, and laid a kiss over the tangle of fingers.

"Stella no matter what, in the end everything will be okay. Maybe she will be mad at first, actually she probably will be. But that is okay. I promise you that by tomorrow you will be living in my apartment and I will shower you in love. You are now my wife and you have been the mother of my child since that party, I love you."

"Oh, Magnus." A few tears slipped down my cheeks, "I love you too."

I leaned down and laid a light kiss on his lips and sat back up. I took in everything about this moment, the way his messy black and rainbow hair was splayed out on my pillow, the love that was reflected back to me in his yellow cat eyes. He reached a hand up and caught the back of my neck, he pulled me down so that we were kissing again. I could soon feel his erection against my back and it took just that to make me want to feel him inside me again. His large hands took my hips and he lifted me up, I moaned loudly as he eased me down onto him.

I moved myself up and down on him, reveling in the wonderful feeling that sparked between our bodies. Before I knew it I was washed away with pleasure. I found myself shouting his name once again. I felt his release come soon after my own, right as I began to relax. Sex twice had worn me out, I lay on him panting wildly. I was exhausted from it all; so much in fact, that when the door opened to my room, it took Magnus's reaction to spark one in me. Even then part of me just wanted to ignore the world and sleep, but now wasn't time for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>**I will mention that I do know that warlocks aren't capable of having children in the books, I was reminded of this by a reader as I had forgotten about that minor detail from the series. This doesn't mean I will discontinue the story as it is going, but I am acknowledging the facts from the book.**

**Thank you for reminding me Tracickles :)**

**I do hope everyone is enjoying the story! I really love putting out new chapters for all of you other Mortal Instruments fans!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What is going on in here?"

Maryse's tone was a mixture of shock and anger. Magnus abruptly sat up, bringing me with him. He yanked the sheets over us in quick thinking. I had now fully snapped out of my stupor and began to stammer out nonsense in a flustered manner. I didn't want her to find out this way; Maryse is like a mother to me, at least she had been one in place of my own mother for as long as I could remember.

"Maryse, please let us explain before you jump to any conclusions."

Magnus's tranquil voice brought some peace to me, but my heart continued to race wildly on in my chest. At least someone in the room had their wits together.

"What is there to explain?" Maryse let out a exasperated laugh, "I come in here to find Stella; a shadow hunter, stark naked with a downworlder in her bed!"

I was thoroughly taken aback by this, I glanced to Magnus almost as if I were asking for his calm words. He looked back to Maryse and gave me the calm words I had wanted.

"It's not the best story, but there is an explanation as to how we got to this point."

Now fully clothed, Magnus and I sat together on a couch in the Library. Maryse sat at her desk a few feet away, her gaze fixed onto a far corner of the library. Not angry; thinking. We all sat in a tense silence. Magnus and I waited for Maryse to break the silence, at this point we didn't feel it was our position to say anything; the saying 'Don't speak until spoken to' seems to fit.

"So what is the explanation for what I saw earlier?"

Maryse had turned to look at us, she sounded calm but I could have sworn I had seen a glimmer of sorrow in her eyes before her face took the calm façade with the rest of her appearance. Magnus and I looked at each other trying to decide who should talk first. My heartbeat was loud in my ears, I was so nervous. I took a deep shaky breath before I looked at Maryse.

"I should be the one to explain."

I was the one who was the most tied to this child that was coming right?

"Stella. . ."

Magnus looked concerned for me, I didn't blame him. With the connection we held, I knew deep down that he felt the whole situation was his fault. I could feel that he resented himself for seducing me, a young girl just starting her life; and now she was tied to him for eternity with his child. This had never happened before.

"Magnus," A tear ran down my cheek as I whispered to him, "It's not your fault. It's my responsibility to explain."

He shook his head before averting his gaze down and away from anyone, his reply came back as low as mine had been.

"You shouldn't be going through this."

"But we both have to. Let's both explain."

Still looking down with a blank expression, he nodded.

"I'll start."

With a shaky voice, I explained how everything started with the party. When I mentioned in slow shaky words that Magnus and I had sex at the party, a small whimper left Maryse's lips. A mother never wanted to hear that from one of her babies. I wasn't her own, but she still saw me as the small innocent girl abandoned by her real mother; in need of the correct raising a shadow hunter requires.

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

She choked out the words. This time I let the tears escape as I nodded my head. At this point the only one who wasn't crying was Magnus, he only held a pained look on his face. I leaned into his arms that he had open to me and sobbed into my hands. I choked on the last tears that came before I worked to keep control of my emotions. If I was already this emotional, it was going to be a very long next few months. I wanted Magnus to explain now while I hid away in his chest. An involuntary downward tugging at the corners of my mouth indicated that any words I tried to speak now would come out garbled with sadness; inaudible to anyone listening. Magnus must have picked up on this and took over.

"Maryse, I know this is hard to take as it is. Especially when I know that you are aware of warlock customs."

"I am. Have you done that too?"

Magnus took my hand and moved it so Maryse could see our matching tattoos. By this time I had gained enough composure to come out from hiding; I wish I hadn't. The look of anguish on her face intermingled with the sharp intake of breath from her felt as though a burning stake was being driven through my heart. I felt awful that one night had caused all this hurt Maryse was experiencing right now. As more tears began to run down my cheeks I felt Magnus hug me tighter to his body. I really realized how much I had grown to love Magnus through all this. I don't know if it was the binding spell, or if I was just in love with him; or both for that matter. But I now knew I didn't want to leave his side no matter what.

Once Maryse stopped crying, we began to discuss plans for the future. I'll won't deny the excitement that welled up inside of me when it was decided that I would move in with Magnus, as that was the best choice for raising our child. I couldn't wait until I could begin my new life, and to be the house wife I had imagined being ever since I was young.

"I can't believe that I am going through this so soon, one of my babies having a baby."

Now Maryse had switched to excited grandmother to be mode. I guess I wouldn't understand the way a mother could change emotions so quickly about the subject for quite a while, so for now I would just have to wonder.

"When do you want to get moved in Stella?"

Magnus changed the subject back to where we had been originally.

"Any time is good!"

I smiled.

"Tonight then? We can get your basics packed now… get everything you want to take later?"

I was slightly shocked at how fast everything is going, but it wasn't that bad. I nodded with a smile. We looked at a smiling Maryse. Her eyes were wet with tears; this time of joy.

"You guys go ahead. . . I'll be fine."

I wanted to cry with her. As Magnus and I walked out of the library things felt bittersweet. I was going to be living the life I had wanted; not as I had exactly planned, but that wouldn't be a problem. Would it?

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! I really love to get reviews and know what you guys are thinking!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

With a raised eyebrow Magnus pulled a glittery, purple laced thong out of my dresser. It was looped delicately over his finger.

"I see you're enjoying helping me pack, hmm?"

I laughed as I stuffed some shoes into a suit case that was laying on my bed.

"That I am." He twirled the thong around his finger, "I expect you to model this for me later tonight though."

A light red blush darkened my cheeks.

"Of course."

He tilted his hand down and let it slip off his finger into the suitcase he was packing. He sauntered over slowly to me, placing a cool hand on my hot cheek.

"That blush is so adorable. I love it."

Some how the shy part of me was showing itself. I let out a soft laugh, and smiled up at him. My heart fluttered in my chest when he placed a feathery kiss on my lips. I wanted so badly to kiss him back and never stop, but he pulled away before it could turn to that.

"We can continue this once we get you packed and to _our _place."

"Sounds like a plan."

He glanced around at my room in it's complete disarray; opened and empty drawers with socks hanging off the edge; a few stuffed suitcases laying around waiting to be closed and teleported away.

"How about we just take what we have packed now, then come back later for the rest of it all?"

All of the things I would need immediately - and then some - had been packed so far. Why not?

"Sounds good to me. . ." I paused, remembering one thing we hadn't packed. "Wait, there is a few more things."

I indicated for him to close his eyes before I ran off to my closet. I slid the door open and climbed into the walk in closet. Over the shoes and boxes that reside in there, and under the clothes hanging from the rack (Isabelle and I had acquired and shared many clothes since we met). To the very corner where a Spencer's bag sat. I had never had a use for the naughty red see-through corset that was in the bag. I had just bought it to use up the gift card that I had acquired for my birthday. Assuming that it still fit, I now had a wonderful reason to wear it. I ran back out and stuffed it in the nearest suitcase and zipped the case closed.

"Okay, I'm good and ready."

I winked at Magnus when he opened his eyes.

I'll admit, I became aware of the nervous edge that was beginning to creep up on me right about the time we zipped up the last suit case. This was it! I stood off by the door, watching with fascination as Magnus worked his magic. It seemed as though he reached out into the room and pulled the shimmering portal that was now in the middle of my room out of no where. He picked up the suitcases and let go of them right at the threshold of the portal. They disappeared into the shimmering hole, one by one. I was baffled that moving was that easy for warlocks.

"Do you want to go say goodbye to Maryse before we go?"

"We'll be coming back tomorrow. Right?"

"Of course, and I think she knows you're leaving right now."

"Then I think things will be fine. Besides; it's not like I'm leaving forever."

We both turned to the sound of a light knock on the open door to my bed room.

"Now, you won't be leaving without saying goodbye are you?"

I wasn't sure if the smile on Maryse's face was real, or if it was just for our benefit.

"No, of course not."

I briskly walked to her and into her open arms.

"Oh Sweetie, Stella, I can't believe you are already moving out."

This was when the emotions came to a head. It was odd how you know and think what's happening isn't something that should bring out sadness, yet the moment was overwhelmingly bittersweet. Salty tears ran down my cheeks, leaving a wet trail from my eyes to the corners of my mouth.

"I can't either. But I am excited."

"Of course you are." She pulled away, a teary smile on her face. "Good luck dear."

I smiled and nodded, then accepted the kiss she placed on my cheek. I walked over to Magnus and took his hand. I wasn't sure if it was his magic, or just his touch, but he lacing his fingers into mine was enough to calm me down.

"Are you ready?" Magnus smiled down at me.

"Yeah, I am."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and together we walked through the shimmering portal.

I didn't realize that I was clutching to Magnus with a death grip until he took hold of my shoulders,

"Stella, you're okay." He laughed, "We're here."

I peeled my eyes open and loosened my grip on him. I was in awe as I glanced around the room we were in. It was warm and modern; the glow of the city lights lit up the room through the foggy shades that covered the windows stretching throughout the length of the room. A white couch and a few comfortable arm chairs surrounded a large plasma screen TV. Mirrors along the far wall reflected the living room, and showed me the kitchen and all of it's silvery glory behind me. It looked beautiful when it wasn't full of drunken warlocks, werewolves, and other magical beings. I couldn't believe that this was my new living room and kitchen, it was quite different from the aged institute.

"You like what you see?" Magnus chuckled.

"Definitely. . ."

"I'm liking what I'm seeing."

Magnus kissed my forehead, brushing his lips down my face to my mouth.

"Magnus. . . I thought we had a plan." I purred against is mouth.

"Mmm. . . I seem to have forgot… why don't you remind me of this plan."

"Oh I will. Let's get to the bedroom, and I can remind you." I used the embrace to pull him towards the elaborate bedroom. He smiled before walking with me to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom; Magnus walked to the bed and laid back on it as I had instructed.

"You just relax, I'll be right back."

"Alrighty." His smile was sensual.

I peeked through the suitcases until I saw the fabric of my red corset. Magnus thought he was getting that purple glittered thong, oh no. . . he gets the whole deal. I took the suitcase into the grand bathroom with me, shutting the door firmly behind me. I shimmied off my t-shirt and jeans. I unclipped my black lace C cup bra and slipped it off my shoulders, dropping it to the tiled floor. My black cotton panties dropped off of my hips with a slight tug and I stepped out of them. Now was the interesting part; getting this corset on. I knew it wouldn't hurt the baby in anyway (if that was even possible) because it wasn't tight, nor did it need to be tightened. But that didn't make it any easier to get on. Somehow I managed to slide into the see-through corset, pulling my boobs into place after getting the straps on my shoulders. I glanced into the mirror; wow this made my whole body look nice. . . Especially my boobs. I fluffed up my hair to give myself the sex kitten look. Now time to make Magnus's eyes pop out of his head.

I turned the door handle and stepped out into the dim bedroom. I was impressed myself to see that Magnus had turned out the lights and lit candles all around the bed. I grew wet at the sight of him on the bed, his long , slim body stretching out on the bed. His tight clothes fitting his body perfectly. Yellow cat eyes were glowing in the candle light; I could feel him undressing me with his eyes.

"What a pleasant surprise." His voice trailed off as we held an intense gaze. I felt like a lioness, ready to pounce for the kill. I began to slowly strut to the bed; my hips swaying swiftly back and forth with each step. Wearing high heels would have made the whole moment far more sexier, but now was too late to have a last moment addition.

Silence permeated through the room, covering it in its numb blanket. Magnus nor myself wanted to say anything that could possibly ruin the mood between us. The flickering light of the candles gave me clear views of the strain against his glittered jeans and the look on his face; the need for release showing itself physically in so many ways. I slinked up the bottom of the bed and moved over Magnus. Barely touching him, I ran my lips up his warm neck; passing his rapid and erratic pulse and moving to his mouth. I stole a long kiss, our lips mingling together so sweetly. He laid a hand on my back, pulling me closer to him. His manhood was pressing against me through all of the fabric that was between us. I grew frantic for him, I wanted all of him; I wanted his hands caressing my body as I shouted his name, I wanted to pleasure him and know that he was satisfied with everything. This emotion drove me to grind myself into him, the groan that came from him felt so right. He allowed the undulations of my hips to continue only for a moment before he flipped us over, now allowing him the control of the situation. He took up the job of grinding his hips into my own as he kissed my neck in a ravenous matter. I moved my hands to his vest buttons and busied myself with getting his shirt off. Despite how my fingers seemed to fumble with the buttons, I was able to get them all done in a short matter of time. Magnus adjusted; lifting each arm once to let the vest slide off of him.

"How on earth do you get this off?" Magnus asked, referring to the corset. I smiled at him.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you figure it out?"

"If you aren't going to tell me, then I am just going to have to resort to other means."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Magnus smirked, and before I knew it my body was completely bare. A light gasp escaped my lips when the cold air came in contact with my newly bare skin.

"Shit!"

Magnus's laughs were muffled when he pressed his mouth against my belly. I could feel the wetness pooling in between my legs for him. Sensing my need, he used his magic to remove his jeans. And of course, he wasn't wearing anything after that.

I tilted my hips upwards to bring my self in contact with his erection. He shuddered out a low moan,

"That's it, no more of that. Let's get down to business."

I laughed at how serious he was pretending to be, and in turn he laughed too.

"Get to it then. I mean, you are on top after all." I smiled at him.

"Oh, I will." He whispered before he filled me in one swift thrust. A sharp and quick moan escaped from me. I slipped my hands around his abdomen, digging my fingernails into the soft skin of his back. I loved the swift and fluid thrusts that were special to Magnus, he was an expert at giving me what I wanted. Each time he plunged into me, he hit something that made the whole world feel perfect. And it drove me insane in the best way possible. I could feel my orgasm now, I was so close. My body trembled madly, my breaths quick and short. Somehow I managed enough air to shout his name over and over with each wave of ecstasy that washed over me. Then, as quickly as I came off of that euphoric high, I wanted more. I knew that Magnus wasn't done, and he still wanted more of me.

"Stella, I-I'm almost, I -" Magnus gasped out, before he was cut off with his own orgasm. This alone was enough to push me over the edge once more.

I released my grip on Magnus and allowed my arms to collapse by my sides. Magnus fell into the bed next to me, exhausted and out of breath.

"That was intense. . ." Intense wasn't enough, but it was the first word that came to mind. That was the wildest thing I had ever experienced.

"Indeed."

"I don't think I've ever had such mind-blowing sex before."

I glanced up to see Magnus nod his head in agreement. I felt a sense of pride that I had be one of his best times it was a weird feeling to have at such a moment; but it was there. I adjusted so that I could be curled up under his arm. His hand lay near mine, so I laced my fingers into his. I allowed myself to drift to sleep, even though that wasn't a hard feat. I was exhausted and I felt so safe in Magnus's embrace; for once I felt complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>**I am so sorry that this took so long to get out. . . I have been SO busy lately that it's not even funny. But I took advantage of some free time and inspiration I found to get this chapter out. I really hope you enjoyed it, because I really enjoyed writing this chapter! On a side note : I really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism! Don't be afraid to tell me your opinions, I want to improve my writing and make this a better story, chapter by chapter.  
><strong>


End file.
